


Bitter, Broken, Me

by harrystyles4life



Category: Patty Walters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Patty isn't dating Dottie, Warped Tour, YouTubers - Freeform, pop punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles4life/pseuds/harrystyles4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As It Is' first year on Warped Tour was their big break. They'd been playing alongside other bands across the UK for the past year and Patty along with the rest of the band, were more than excited to travel across almost every state in America doing what they love. What was supposed to be a tour full of screaming vocals and meeting excited fans takes a turn when Patty meets a roadie who goes by the pseudo, Cobain. As the tour progresses through each and every date, Patty and Cobain get closer and closer and develop something more than Patty ever thought could happen within 53 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter, Broken, Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I will be updating frequently! XXX

Air full of excitement surrounds us as we sit in the airport waiting room ready for our flight out to America. Sure I've been to the states before- of course I have since having moved to England years ago but I have never seen my birth country like this. None of us have ever had the experience of traveling into a new state every day and nerves are high because of it. Foley is next to me typing away on his phone- though of course we'll have our cells with us on the tour, the opportunities to scroll mindlessly will most likely be eliminated. Though we're one of the smaller bands on the tour, Warped is demanding and not only will we be playing sets in the burning heat, signings, meet ups, and actually watching other's sets factor into the equation. Things will be intense for the next few months and even though this is a complete dream come true, it doesn't make the situation any less scary.   
After hours of napping and anxiously waiting, we finally are in the states. The flight was long and boring but all of us need our sleep- we won't be getting much for the rest of summer. Not to say I will be out partying but this tour is so exhausting, I would like to just catch a couple more hours than what these next months will hold. Actual preparation isn't so bad- the five of us rehearse and sound pretty killer- I can't wait for people to hear us. We're also introduced to our summer home (a homey enough van that will be the As It Is' residence), a couple of members from other bands (it was great seeing the boys of Neck Deep), and a few roadies that are behind making this tour run as smoothly as possible. Everyone is nice enough though full of nerves as we are too.   
June 18th eventually rolls around and as I lay in my bunk with the five other boys, it hits me that tomorrow we'll be playing in front of thousands (maybe not that many will come to our set but we have the potential to) and everything is so stressful. I finally go to sleep thinking of my family back home.


End file.
